364 Days
by xNightBright
Summary: It's New Years again, and England finally tells America that it'll be the last time he'll travel to spend this holiday with him. Alfred, though will find a way to walk around that. USUK


Title: 364 Days  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: America England; USUK  
Author's Notes: A New Years thing I wanted to do =w=

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The crowd's chant had ceased, and had been replaced with the many yells of joy and the startling noise coming from the plastic 'new year' horns. The sound of fireworks (but it wasn't) could be heard all around and the music of 'I love New York' could be heard playing.

When the Ball dropped in the Manhattan square, families, friends, and strangers began to hug everyone around them.

Little kids, adults, and seniors were all congratulating each other for making it this far, for surviving and getting through a year. If you were on top of one the skyscrapers, which almost touched the sky, and looked down, you would have thought that the crowd below was a huge mass of shaking dots, definitely freezing, but they were mindlessly overjoyed of the new year that has come. 2010

2010

2010…

2010…….

"Man I'm getting so old…", Alfred muttered looking at the crowd below. If you had listened carefully you could have heard the hint of sarcasm, but Arthur who didn't catch it at all, and like so many times before, thought the immature-young America was laughing at him. Arthur responded with a heated glare.

"Arthur, Happy New Year~" Alfred chimed, ignoring the glare, wrapped his arms around Arthur and gave him a huge bear hug. His coat, having been unzipped, was letting Arthur feel the heat radiating off of Alfred's chest, which was attired in a thin red T-shirt. The heat was welcoming…

"I can't believe you're not cold, you should be cold, you're barely even dressed for this kind of weather, if you get sick I'm not helping you - NO WAY, not anymore-" said Arthur himself, who was ranting on and scolding the seemingly adult-teen who wasn't even listening to what he was saying anymore.

Arthur refused to hug back, that would be giving in; if he didn't stop here he would be letting him win, opening him up like a book, or a chest unlocked, not even bothering, where he wanted to be closed. He would be letting that slightly-heavy hamburger-killer walk all over him. No… No hugs for me… Or him, but this didn't stop Arthur from letting his head rest down on Alfred's chest letting the fuzzy collar touch his nose.

Arthur sighed, _I'm just doing this cause I'm cold… Though I've dealt with harsher weathers before… _Throwing it to the back of his mind he stopped his lecturing and stood quiet.

The long heavy sighs that were being exchanged between the two and the crowd's exhilaration below were the only things you could hear.

"This is the last time I'm coming here to spend New Year with you, Alfred-git-Jones"

"I know…"

"I'm not doing this anymore…"

"Okay Arty, whatever you say."

The two stood there until the crowd below began to disperse, then, and only then, did the two climb down the stairs from the building and looked at the surrounding of the aftermath of New Year in Manhattan square.

"What a mess," Arthur said, inspecting a can of Coca-Cola on the ground.

"Uhhh, Arthur, I wouldn't drink that if I -"

"I WASN'T GOING TO BLOODY DRINK IT"

"You're so grouchy when you're hungry and – oooh, look, a Mcdonald's! Let's eat," Alfred said quickly grabbing Arthur's arm and pulling him to the direction of fast food joint.

"I bet you do this on purpose, YOU PURPOSELY BUILD MCDONALDS EVERYWHERE, not just in YOU, BUT EVERYWHERE, so when you say 'ooh I'm hungry let's eat' YOU can DRAG ME AND EVERYONE ELSE TO the crappy God-forsaken place WHERE WE'LL EVENTUALLY DIE OF HEART ATTACKS!" Arthur was now on his tip toes, having leaned forward towards Alfred, causing him to lean back from all Arthur's shouting.

"Arthur… You're embarrassing me… And hamburgers don't give you heart attacks…"

With that said, Alfred just began to drag the helpless English gentlemen inside the almost yellow-infested restaurant, and Arthur again didn't catch the hint of sarcasm.

"_This is the last time I'm coming here to spend New Year with you, Alfred-git-Jones"_

"_I know…"_

"_I'm not doing this anymore…"_

"_Okay, Arty, whatever you say."_

Alfred looked through the window, but his eyes were on the reflection of the door that was on the glass. Arthur was already gone, long gone, flying back to his country where he would probably explain that he got so wasted that he doesn't remember or _couldn't say _where he celebrated in England.

"_This is the last time I'm coming here to spend new years with you Alfred-git-Jones"_

"_I know…"_

He knew Arthur wasn't lying… But for the past decade Arthur had always managed to sneak around and arrive in New York so they could see the ball drop. Together. It was almost a tiny tradition, a thrilling thing really, it was probably the thrill of it, of not being where you should be, that drove Arthur to do this for ten years. The thrill of sneaking around… But not to see him. Not Alfred.

"_This is the last time I'm coming __**here**__ to spend New Year with you, Alfred-git-Jones"_

Alfred blinked. _Arthur, you love playing with words…You asshole_. That's when Alfred went out to buy an airplane ticket. To England. He just had to wait 364 more days.


End file.
